Perry Gets Busted
by Boolia
Summary: The Flether/Flinn family takes in Suzy's dog while she and her family visits Hawaii. Soon enough, the poodle causes trouble and stalks Perry on one of his missions. If that's not worst enough, Perry will soon face his horid nightmare come to life!
1. Chapter 1

Perry Gets Busted

Chapter 1

"_Ring Ring_!" The doorbell rang. Phineas and Ferb were making a bubble soda volcano while Candace was eating her pancakes. Lawrence was drinking his morning coffee and reading the _Dansville Times_, Linda was on the computer playing Solitaire, and Perry was in the corner of the kitchen fast asleep.

"Can you get that sweetheart?" Linda asked her teenaged daughter, keeping her eyes on the screen. "Mom's kind of trying to win at the moment."

"Sure whatever." Candace sighed and put her fork on the syrupy dish. "I'm done with my pancakes, and I got nothing else better to do." She pushed herself always a little from the table and stood up. She grabbed a napkin from the table, and wiped her face. Then she put the napkin down and went to open the door. It was Jeremy; in his hands were their pet poodle.

"Hi _J-J_…" Candace was in a trance, she couldn't find the right word to say! "Hi _J-Jer_…"

"It's Jeremy." He said, unsure of Candace's condition. "Uh Candace, are you ok?"

"Oh _sure!"_ Candace punched herself back into reality. _"Never better_, morning Jeremy! So what brings you here?"

"Well we're going to Hawaii for a week and wondered if you could do some pet sitting for us while we're gone."

"Pet sit _you_?" Candace asked. "_Sure,_ I'd love that allot! It'll be heaven; it'll be you, me, you, me, 24/sev…"

"Uh Candace." Jeremy said. "I'm not a pet and I'm going along with Suzy and our parents."

_"Of course_ you're not a pet!" Candace teased. "I was just fooling!" Jeremy laughed a little. "Of course I'll take care of Perry!" Jeremy stopped and looked at her.

"Candace, Perry is your pet! So you don't have to pet sit him, he's already yours."

_"Oh yeah_!" Candace said, feeling embarrassed. "So who our we pet sitting for?"

"You forgot about our pet already, haven't you?"

"What pet are you talking about?" Then Candace snapped back to reality when Jeremy showed her the black poodle in his hands. The dog licked her face and barked happily.

"_Oh yeah, I remember you_." The teenaged girl said, her face dripping wet. Jeremy sensed that she wasn't real thrilled with this idea.

"_Candace?_" He asked. "If you don't want to pet sit for us it's quite alright, we can…"

_"No no!"_ Candace told him. "It's quite fine with me, she can stay." Jeremy looked puzzled.

"Are you sure? I know how Suzy's dog can be a little troublemaker to you sometimes. So we can…"

"No it's fine, let her stay!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive I am!"

"Well _okay_." Jeremy handed the little poodle to Candace. "Take good care of her."

"I will." Candace promised. Jeremy leaned towards the poodle.

"Well bye girl! You behave now okay? We'll be back in a week." The dog licked him, and he hugged the little poodle. When he was done, he ran towards his parents van where Suzy was waiting for him.

"_Bye girl!"_ Little Suzy shouted.

"_Bark, bark_!" The poodle barked goodbye.

"Bye Candace!" Jeremy called from behind.

"Aloha Jeremy!" Candace waved to him. "Have a good trip!"

"I will!" As soon as the two got in the van and the car left the street, Candace went back into the house and shut the door. The dog leapt from her grasp.

"Now listen you!" Candace pointed at their guest. "Jeremy's counting on me to pet sit you while he's gone, so you better behave! Don't go…" Suddenly the little dog took of her shoe and run in the kitchen.

"Hey _that's mine_!" Candace shouted after her. "Give me back my shoe right now!" She chased after the running dog into the kitchen.

"Give…me…back…my_….WHOA_!" Suddenly Candace tripped on the boys's red liquid that just exploded from their volcano. She fell to the floor! Phineas leaned over the table to make sure his sister was okay.

"Candace are you okay?" He asked. His sister just glared at the now tail wagging happy poodle.

"Have fun while you can!" She told the dog. "Because…" She then collapsed and sighed. "_Oooh_ it already been two minute, and already this dog is _killing_ me!" Lawerence and Linda giggled a little, and then continued what they were doing.

The poodle happily pranced around. When she saw the platypus snoozing in the corner, she dropped the shoe from her mouth and went over to him.

"_Finally my shoe_!" Candace cried, running to her shoe to put it on.

The dog pushed back Perry's eyelid with her paw to reveal his sleepy eye. The platypus then shook it off. The eye closed back down. The poodle then panted and waited for Perry to wake up.

Hearing this annoying pant, Perry then woke up and starched and yawned. The happy dog then began barking loudly.

_"Ugh_! Would you_ stop_ that?" Candace groaned, putting her shoe on. "It's really getting on my nerves, and you woke Perry up_! Nice going_!" The dog stopped barking.

Perry then looked at his watch to realize he was late! He tried to go, but the panting dog blocked his path. He tried going on the other side, but the dog blocked that path too! He went back and fourth between sides. No matter how he tried, the dog was still in his way!

"Oh go and play outside with Perry." Candace stood up when she was done tying her shoe. "But _kindly_ leave me out of it!" The poodle watched and panted as the girl stormed out of the room. Perry saw this as the perfect chance to escape and dashed off.

The poodle looked at the spot where the platypus once was. She then saw Perry running outside and began to follow.

When Perry was outside; he ran to the side of the house. He looked around to see the dog wasn't stalking him. The dog was no where in sight. Perry sighed and wiped his forehead in relief.

_Phrew!_ _Finally the pest is gone, now I can continue my business_. He quickly put on his fedora, whipped out a remote, and pressed the button. A platform then appeared in the little slit. Perry went onto the slit then onto the platform, and the elevator lowered him down to his secret hideout.

The dog went to the side to find out Perry was no longer there. She decided to sniff around. She sniffed until she found the slit in the wall. She looked down, suddenly a platform came up. The dog looked around outside, no one was watching what she just discovered. She decided to investigate herself, so she jumped onto the platform, and then the platform carried her down.

The poodle looked around when she stepped off. _Where was she? What was this strange place? _Then she herd voices, she went towards them. She hid behind a wall then saw Perry in a fedora on a seat having a meeting with an old man with a mustache on a screen. She listened contently.

"Hello Agent P." The older man greeted. "I see that you're late, sleeping in perhaps?" The dog watched as the platypus nodded.

"That's quite alright Agent P." He said. "We all need our breauty sleep once in a while." Perry looked at him. The man cleared his throat and read from a piece of paper in his hand. "_Anyways_, Dr. Doofenschirz has just brought supplies for his new evil machine." He looked back at Perry. "So we need you to stop him. Good luck Agent P. Agent P saluted then went off. The poodle saw Agent P strap on his jetpack, and went to him with two barks and a pant. Perry looked at the dog, and slapped his face.

"Who's your friend Agent P?" Monogram asked. Perry just ignored him as he turned his jetpack on. "You know Agent P, secret agents are meant to be _secret _you do know that right?" Perry nodded.

"Good now, _Karl _come and look at Perry's new friend!" Perry sighed as the dog leaped up around him. The machine blasted off and went rampant. Perry tried to control it as the dog barked and jump aboard. Karl then showed up.

"What is it sir?" He asked. "I was mopping the floors when you…" Then he looked at the dog trying to get a ride with Agent P.

"_Oooooh_! Perry I just _love _your new playmate! She's perfect for you. What's her name?" Perry looked annoyed now. _She's not my friend! I want nothing to do with her. She just followed me here; I don't even know her that much!_ When Perry got the machine in control, the dog jumped on at the last second as it went up and out.

"Good luck Agent P." Monogram said.

"Yeah and take care of your new friend too Agent P." Karl added. "She's very cute to not like."

"You said it Karl." Monogram told him and put his arm around his intern. "I bet Agent P and that dog will be best friends forever."

"You really think so sir?"

"No, not really, well maybe. Now continue mopping! The floors won't mop themselves you know." Karl grabbed his mop and continued mopping the floor.

"Yes sir."

On the way to Evil Incorporated, Perry looked serious as Suzy's dog panted looking at the world down below. The dog then pressed a button on the jetpack to make them go faster, Perry shook his head nervously but it was too late. The jetpack then flew super fast to the place. Perry sweated with fear, but the dog just panted happily enjoying the ride.

When they reached their destination, they crash landed into the building! Dr. D looked at them surprised.

_"Perry the platypus_?" He asked. "Why the crash landing?" He looked at his now wreaked roof. "You do know you have to pay for this right?" Perry just groaned in pain. Then Dr. D noticed the dog. "Oh Perry, you found a friend? What's her name?" That did it! Perry went to business and attacked his enemy, pinning him to the ground.

"_Ahhhhhh Perry_! Why did you do that! I just wanted to know who you friend is I swear!" Perry sighed, loosed his fist, and stepped off. What was he doing? He was so frustrated right now, that he couldn't control it. Dr. D stood up, dusted off his pants, and looked at the now broken Jet pack.

"Bad news Perry." He said to the platypus. "But it looks like you might need a new jetpack." Perry looked at his busted jetpack and ran to it. Sparks flew everywhere and then it exploded. Perry looked shocked as he picked up the remains. Suzy's dog just snickered to herself.

Perry then looked mad; he threw the pieces to the ground.

"_Uh oh."_ Dr. D observed. "You're one mad green platypus aren't you Perry the platypus?"

Perry looked and lunged himself at the dog. The dog quickly hid behind as Perry tightened his fist. Dr. D knelt down and patted the dogs head. He looked at Perry who was ready to fight.

_"Perry_!" He scolded. Perry looked at him surprised. "_Don't_ blame your vehicle wreck on this dog; she's just too cute and innocent. _Isn't that right girl_?" The dog barked and licked his face. The doctor just laughed as he picked her up. The evil Doctor then noticed Perry's glaring eyes.

"Oh, I see! You claim that this dog is a pest and has been stalking you isn't that right Perry the platypus?" Perry nodded. He went over to a button on the wall. "Well no matter how much you want me to believe you… I can't!" He then pressed the button and then a cage fell on Perry trapping him! Perry tried to get out but couldn't. Dr. D went over to him laughing.

"I'm sorry Perry." He confessed. "But I just can't help you, this dog is just too cutsy-woosy to be a pest!" Perry glared as he tickled the dog. Dr. D looked at the platypus and picked up a red laser remote.

"Anyways I had my share of pests too Perry. Those darn street kids just get on my nerves whenever I go to the market and buy my evil supplies. Anyways that's why I invented _this!"_ He pointed to the remote. "My _pest-away-anator_! You see all you do is point the remote at the irritator and _poof!_ The pest disappears to Jupiter, and then all of your worries are over!" He then laughed evilly. Perry then turned his hat into the blade and threw it, slicing off the bars. Dr. D stopped laughing and looked.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that part." Once Perry got his hat back on his head, he attacked his nemesis; making him drop the remote and the puppy to the floor. Perry ran towards the remote.

_"Wait Perry_!" Dr. D shouted. "That remote can remove your pest problem!" Perry froze and looked at the remote_. Should he use the remote on that annoying dog? No, she was annoying to the extreme; but he can't let that happen to Suzy's dog! No matter how much he wanted to, he knew it was the wrong thing to do, he just couldn't do it. _Slowly Perry whipped out his ray gun, and blasted it to pieces!

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" _Dr. D yelled, got up, and ran to the remote. He picked up the remains as Perry put his blaster away. "You destroyed my solution to all of my pest problems. There, there babies, Dr. D is here, it's all right." As Dr. D rubbed the remains on his left cheek, Perry went for the door (after remembering a certain dog has totally dismembered his only transportation.) The poodle ran to him barking. Perry turned to her madly. The dog stopped. Perry continued walking as the dog followed close behind.

"Can your little friend come back soon?' Dr, D asked. "I mean

_CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS_!!!!!! No really, can you invite your friend?"

When the two got back (after Perry put his hat away) to the back yard, Perry went to sleep under the shade of the tree. The dog just snickers to herself as she ran towards the house. She just couldn't wait to tell Mrs. Flynn what just happened. She couldn't wait to show everyone and bust Perry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The dog stopped when she walked into some red goop. She picked up her foot and sniffed her paw. She then gave a disgusted look, it smelled awful!

"Oh hi dog!" Phineas greeted. "Sorry about the mess. Mount Fun erupted again." Then he went out of his seat and picked the dog up and looked at her.

"_Hmmmmmmmm,_" He thought out loud. "You need a temporary name while you're here. Just _Dog_ is not going to cut it." He thought a while, and then snapped his fingers.

"That's it! How about Mitzy? Huh?" He looked at the poodle again. "Mitszy how's that for a temporary name girl?" Mitszy barked in agreement and licked his face! Phineas laughed. Perry just rolled his eyes and went to his bed.

"Ok, Mitzy it is! Cut that out, that tickles!" Perry went on his bed and curled himself to sleep.

"Ok let me show you your bed, _come on!"_ Mitzy barked as he and the boy ran to Perry's bed.

Perry opened his eyes and looked up as the boy and dog stood before him. Phineas leaned towards him.

"Oh Perry." He said. "You wouldn't mind loaning that bed to our company for a while would you?" Before the platypus could respond, Phineas picked him up and put him on the floor and petted him. "Thank you Perry, you're never green with envy are you?" Perry chattered in anger as the new comer made herself comfortable. When she laid down, she stood back up. There was now a blob of yellow like liquid where she laid. Perry looked at the pee spot, and then looked madly as Mitzy waged her tail at the boy.

"Oh did you make an accident?" Phineas picked her up. "Don't worry, we'll clean that up, don't you worry." Perry watched as the boy carried Mitzy away. "Oh Perry, your temporary bed is right there."" He pointed to some newspapers on the floor.

Perry went to them and lowered his body on them. _Well this doesn't look so bad. At least it can't get any worst then it already is_. He closed his eyes and began sleeping.

A few minutes later, Perry woke up for he felt some wetness on his head. He looked up, it was dark outside and there was Mitzy drooling on him! He sighed. _Why couldn't Mitzy just leave him alone?_ _Why wasn't she sleeping on these newspapers in case she peed again? That's what most humans do when they first get a puppy; so why couldn't his family do the same with Mitzy? They were under her cute puppy spell all right! _Linda was wiping of the pet bed with a wash cloth. When she was done she stood up to admire her work.

"Well, how do you like it?" She asked the dog. The dog barked and licked her face. She laughed.

"_Ok, ok_, well good night!" She walked upstairs. Then she saw Candace walk to the stars. "Oh Candace, say goodnight to Mitszy?"

"Oh sure mom." She looked at the poodle. "Goodnight little angel." They went upstairs as the dog barked. Phineas and Ferb with their PJs on ran and hugged the dog goodnight.

"Mitzy, we're so glad you came." The dog wagged at Phineas's comfortable words. Perry just looked at them. Will they hug him too?

Phineas patted the dog's head when done "Well good night girl." Then he and Ferb went upstairs.

"Good night Mitzy." Ferb said, and then they went up to their rooms. Perry couldn't believe it, _where was the "Good night Perry?" _

He went to his comfy bed, and then saw Mitszy making herself comfortable on it. He sighed, and went to his newspapers. He was shocked when he saw Mitszy sleeping on them. He ordered Mitszy to get off. The dog looked at him and obeyed. As soon as Mitzy was off; Perry went on them, sighed, and went to sleep.

A few moments later; the lights went out. Perry woke up to some panting. He looked up and saw the dog. He gave an annoyed look as the poodle tried to soot him over. Perry tried to show whose boss; finally he gave in, and lets the dog have her way. The dog happily curled up by the sleeping platypus and went to sleep.

The next morning, Mitzy woke up, starched, and yawned. She looked beside her, Perry wasn't there. She had a feeling where the platypus was and went to the outside sliding door to the outside. She squinted around until her eyes spotted a green platypus at the garbage can.

Sure enough, after he checked if the coast was clear. When it was he put on his fedora, pressed a button on a remote, stepped onto a tiny platform in the slit in the garbage can, and went inside.

Mitzy realized that Perry had forgotten to close it, and snicker to herself as she went to show Linda.

"_Bark, bark_!" She barked in the kitchen. Linda was making a blueberry pie in the oven. She looked behind her when she noticed the little poodle.

"Oh hi Mitzy" she greeted. She got the pie out of the oven, shut it, and walked to the kitchen table.

"_Bark, bark, bark, bark, bark_!" The excited dog ran around Linda.

"Ok!" She said and out the pie on the counter, took off her oven mitts, and put it by the pie." Show mw what you want to show me." The dog went into the living room. Linda untied her apron, put it on a chair, and followed the dog outside.

"What is it girl?" She gasped when she saw the garbage can.

"_Bark, bark, bark_!" Mitzy pointed to the elevator door in the garbage can.

"_Good heavens_!" Linda cried. "What is that door doing in the Garbage can?"

"_Bark, bark_!" The dog dragged Linda inside. "Mitzy I don't think that this is such a good idea." After making her fit, the elevator carried then down.

When they got down, Mitzy dragged her out.

"Mitzy where on earth are you taking me?" The dog motioned her to stay put in a corner while she contacted Monogram. Monogram then appeared on the screen.

"Wow that was fast Agent P, I didn't expect…" Monogram noticed the poodle on Perry's chair.

"Oh, you're Agent P's friend correct?" The dog barked. "I see well welcome back! Your friend is at Evil Incorporated. Agent P will be mighty glad to see you, go to him!" The dog barked, the screen went off, and she went down and to Linda, and dragged her to the place.

"Where are you taking me?" Linda wanted to know. "Who was that old man you contacted Mitzy? And who the heck is Agent P?" The poodle didn't answer; she just kept on leading her to the destination.

When they got to Evil Incorporated, they hid behind some of Dr. D's inventions.

"Where have you taken me Mitzy?" Linda commanded to know. "You have better tell me or…" She then noticed Perry dangling on a rope with his fedora on his head, and gasped. "_Perry?_" She herd evil laugher and saw the evil doctor. "Great heavens! What on earth's happening?"

"Perry, look how you _squirm!_" Dr D said. "I _love it_!" Perry chattered in anger as he swayed back and fourth. "I'm sorry Perry, but you'll have to pay the price after you destroyed my Pest- Away -Inator yesterday." He walked to a string dangaling on the chilling.

"What is he going to do with Perry?" Linda asked. She gasped when Dr D pulled the string revealing a pool of spikes and spiky clubs."

"Now Perry," Dr. D laughed as he pulled a lever. "Meet your _DOOM!_!!" Dr. D laughed as Perry was being lowered in the spiky pool. Perry tried to bite his way free.

"_NOOOOO! STOPPPPP_!" Linda screamed as she dashed out, Mitzy followed. Dr. D looked up. "_Huh_?" He pulled the lever back. The rope stopped just as Perry's tummy touched the one inch away from the point of a spike. Perry opened his eyes and sighed in relief. Then he looked at the two adults. Perry groaned when he saw the poodle.

"What is this?" Dr D commanded to know at the angry mom. "Who are you?"

"I am the mom to Perry's owners." She answered. "Now just what were you doing to Perry?" Dr. D looked at the machine, then back at Linda.

"Oh this? This is nothing! I was just…, playing a video game with Perry. This scene is all an illusion, we're all in a video game, I swear!"

"Nooooooo! You were planning on killing Perry weren't you?!"

"Noooooooo!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't! I would never…" Linda raised an angry eyebrow at the doctor. He laughed nervously. "Do that to Perry." He sighed.

_"Fine_! I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmitz, and I am Perry's nemesis." Linda looked at Perry, then back at Dr. D.

"Do you this everyday to our pet?"

"Oh yes, you see…" Perry knew what was coming next; he shook his head and tries to stop Dr. D from telling the truth. Dr. D looked at him, but just ignored him and spoke to Linda.

"Perry is a secret agent working for a man called Major Monogram, Monogram assigns him a mission to foil my evil plans. I trap him, tell him my evil plan, we fight, then he leaves when his mission's complete." He has been doing this everyday; he enjoys it really; since he got like nothing better to do." Perry slapped his face.

"So that is where he goes everyday!" Linda looked at the tied up platypus.

"Yeah, well let's face it; he's a platypus, they don't do very much. It was his dream to do this super risky job for a living, I should know; we all read his journal on that topic."

"_Perry_," Linda asked. "You actually like ditching us for a while and becoming a secret agent that might one day end your life?" Perry looked sad eyed as he nodded and looked at the floor. A teardrop fell to his bill and onto the floor.

"Well you can just kiss this dangerous life threatening job away!" Perry just looked at her surprised. What did she mean by that, what was she going to do?"

"_Huh?_ Hey, what are you doing to my nemesis?" Dr. D commanded to know as Linda untied Perry from the rope.

"I'm taking him home."

"_WHAT?_!" Both Perry at the doctor looked surprised. "But why would you do that? Why would you ruin Perry's life long dream?"

"Because I'm related to his owner, and I know what's best for him. I won't let him get into turbulent fights that might eliminate him one day. Since he's under our roof, he has to be safe and follow our rules. He's going home and that's final!"

"But, he may not like it and…"

"I don't care! He's going rather he likes it or not!"

"But ma'am."

"Come on Perry, let's go." Linda carried him away, Mitzy followed, leaving Dr. D alone.

"Well farewell Perry the platypus." Perry glared madly at Mitzy as they went.

When they got home in the kitchen, Linda put Perry on the floor. Perry chattered angrily at Mitzy.

_"Perry_!" Linda scolded. Perry turned and looked up at her. "I'm very disappointed in you Perry; don't you know that job could've taken you away from us?" Perry looked at Mitzy with his angry eyes.

"_Perry!_ Do you understand why I don't want you to have that kind of life?" Perry looked back and nodded slowly. Linda knelt down by him.

"I'm sorry Perry. I know this was your dream, but we just can't afford to loose another pet, you're just too valuable to us." Then she stood up and walked and grabbed the Blueberry muffin plate and offered it to Mitzy.

"Here girl. You can have this for saving our platypus's life." The dog ate it out of her hand really fast.

"As for _you_!" She told the platypus. "You will have a time- out for the rest of the day without any supper, and think about what you did." She pointed to his piles of newspaper. "_Go!_" The sad platypus slowly went to his temporary bed and laid on them.

Phineas and Ferb then run to hug the dog.

"Mom, what's wrong with Perry?" Phineas asked his mother.

"Oh he's just learning the hard way of being a pet and not running away, being part of the family is all."

"Oh _ok!_" The boys continued playing with their guest.

That evening, the news was on while the family was all eating Gilled Cheese Sandwiches. Mitzy was eating dog food out of Perry's bowl. Perry was laying in his corner.

"And tonight's major story!" Said a newsperson on the TV. In the background was a picture of a black shape of a platypus with a big question mark through it. A pet platypus's dangerous secret revealed! We asked Michelle Jennings to interview one of the owners of this super special platypus; here she is with the story!" The screen then showed Linda with a newswoman. The newswoman talked into the mike.

_"Turn up the volume_!" Linda ordered.

"Ok sweets." Spoke Lawrence as he turned the volume up and sat back to listen. Perry listened contentedly.

"Thanks Theresa." Said the lady in the mike. "As Theresa mentioned, I did an interview about a platypus named Perry with his owner's mother, Linda Flynn. Pet Platypus owners, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Flusher have a very unique mammal named Perry. Now you may say platypuses don't do much, but this platypus doesn't apply! Now let's go for Linda with the answers!" Then it showed Michelle talking to Linda.

"Now Linda, first off when and why did you and your family chose to have a platypus pet?" She held the mike for Linda to speak.

"Well." She said. "It all started when we took him in after my son's school bus trapped Perry's beaver like tail with one of its wheels after the bus was mysteriously rescued from hanging over a cliff! We felt so bad that we decided that Perry could be a gift to the boys since it was the last day of school. So we took him as our own and he has been ours ever since."

"That's a very interesting story Mrs. Flynn. Now is it true that Perry A.K.A Agent P has been wondering off everyday to do his dangerous job as a secret agent?"

_"Yes_. Yes he has. He has been going without our knowing to a secret hideout; get an assignment from his boss, an elderly man Major Monogram, and goes to defeat Dr. Heinz Doofenscmirz, an evil man who tries to take over the Tri State Area often."

"Now when did you find out?" Linda smiled.

"My daughter's boyfriend's sister has temporary given us her black poodle as she and her family are in Hawaii. The dog has followed Perry and then showed me the whole truth."

"Now one last question; how did you react when you found out?"

"I was outranged. I had no idea that our pet was doing this life threatening job by himself. I told him he couldn't be a secret agent any longer and live with us safely as a normal pet."

"Well thanks for your time Mrs. Flynn."

_"Sure_, you're welcome. Anytime."

_"Back to you Theresa_."

As the screen flipped back to Therisa, Phineas asked a question to his mom.

"Hey mom, if Perry was a secret agent, he could be a hero to Dansville, so why did you say he could no longer be an agent?"

"Because sweetie," Linda answered. "A secret agent is a life threatening job; you may die if you're not careful. Now I didn't want to loose him and I'm sure you don't either, that is why I told him no."

"Yeah, good choice mom." Phineas turned back to the screen. They all listened at Dr. D and Monogram's interviews.

The next morning, the whole family plus Mitzy went outside. Lawrence turned on the Barbeque as he flipped hamburgers. Linda read, and Phineas and Ferb went to the tree to wait.

Perry hid behind the side off the house with his hat and peeked at them. Mitzy wasn't there. The platypus saw them stand up. Phineas looked around then to his stepbrother.

"Hey where's Mitzy?" Ferb shrugged.

_What happened to "Hey, where's Perry?"_ Perry didn't care; he had to go to his hideout and fast. He slapped his face when he saw the panting wagging dog beside him. The dog barked, Perry tried to keep her quiet but it was too late! Phineas and Ferb went to them. Phineas petted the dog.

"Good girl." Phineas said, then stood up and looked at Perry.

"No Perry, _please _don't go; it's not safe!" Perry shook his head sadly and went to the garbage can.

_"No Perry,_ _please!_" Phineas and Ferb grabbed the platypus's ankles, making him stay. Phineas's eyes were now teary as he spoke. "Perry please, we can't afford to lose you; please don't go!" Perry picked up his ankles and left. Phineas followed.

"Perry _please_ we…" Suddenly the platypus punched him! He fell to the ground. Perry looked at his hands in shock_. What has he done? Has he turned into a monster? Had he completely lost it?_ Perry then left. Ferb helped Phineas up as Linda ran to them.

"_What happened?_" She wanted to know. "Oh Phineas, are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine mom." Phineas reassured her.

"Perry punched him to the ground." Ferb told her.

"Did he now?" Linda stood up. "Well he's not going to do it again. Come on!" Linda led them to the elevator and made them all fit.

"Uh mom, what are we doing?" Phineas asked his mom. "It's roomy in here now."

"You'll see dear." The elevator went down.

When they got out of the elevator, the dog ran and barked as she swiped Agent's P's hat off of his head as he was listening to his boss.

"Ah Agent P." Monogram spoke. "Your girlfriend is here!" Perry rubbed his head looking mad, He went off his stool, and went to the dog with his hat in her mouth. He then grabbed the hut pulling it, the dog pulled back. Then the two stated plying Tug of War with the fedora.

"Aw two animals playing Tug of War." Monogram observed. "Go Perry's girlfriend, go!" The platypus glared at him then continued, Monogram looked serious when he saw Linda, Phineas, and Ferb watching them. He cleared his throat.

"Agent P, I don't know how to say this, but because you have made us exposed to thousands of Dansville citizens and maybe the world, I have to." He did a weak sigh. "Perry I am sorry, but from here and out, you are fired."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The hat ripped. The two animals fell back, each with a piece of fedora in their mouth/hands. Perry stood up and noticed the other half in Mitzy's mouth. Mitzy wagged as Perry snatched the other half and looked at the two as if figuring a why how to put them back together; the dog snickered as Perry just glared at her.

"Again Agent P I apologized for having your job be completely terminated." Monogram spoke up. Perry went over to the screen and looked at the machstached man that used to be his boss. He waved his hands rapidly above his head as if saying _say it isn't so! _Monogram sighed.

"I'm sorry Agent P or err Perry but you no longer work here; you are banned forever from this agency and you can never come back." Perry looked defeated then madly looked at the giggling dog. He then went beside her, and pointed and waving his hands back and forth as if blaming her. It was her Monogram! Mitzy, she's the one that got me fired and made this agency go on the air; it was all her!

"Don't blame the dog Perry!" Monogram scolded. Perry slapped his face. He knew it was no use; Monogram was under this doggie's spell like everyone else.

"Anyways Perry," Monogram continued. "It was _you _who forgot to seal where your hideout was that lured the dog in here! It was _you _who forgot a second time and let the dog and the mom in, and _you_ let your family come in just now. Agents just don't let guests in on their secret missions, that's why it a_ secret_ job, to let nobody know what you are doing. You completely forgot how to be a secret agent Perry. Perry slapped his face again, _why did he forget those many times? Why, why, why?_

"I'll give you stuff to another_ responsible_ new recruit Perry, and I'll also have to buy a new hat for him. I'm really disappointed in you Perry, you were a great addition to the agent family, now look what happed. Why did you do it?" Perry looked at Monogram sadly, _why did he_?

"I'll let Karl in here to say one last farewell." The elderly man then called for his assistant. Karl came by his side on the screen.

"What do you want sir?" Karl wanted to know. Monogram turned to him.

"I must inform you that we just lost a member in the agency and must move out."

_"Not Tommy Toothbrush_!" Karl cried. "I can't live without my special toothbrush sir. Tommy and I have been through so much together, I just can't part with him now sir, oh say it isn't so!"" He cried on his boss's shoulder. Monogram quickly slapped his hand away.

_"Not Tommy Karl_!" He told him. "Although I am getting paranoid hearing you sing with him every morning, there's someone else we need to talk about." Karl looked at him.

"Then why are we moving the agency sir and who are we firing?"

"We'll getting rid of Agent P." Karl gasped.

"_Agent P?_ But why sir, what did he do wrong?"

"He made us exposed to thousands of Danville citizens, and soon possibly the whole world."

"But I'm sure he didn't mean it sir."

"I'm sure he didn't either Karl, but the damage is done and the price must be paid."

"Yes sir." Then they turned to the sad slouched platypus.

"Sorry about your job being terminated Agent P." Karl told him. "You were one of our very best agents."

"Yes." Monogram agreed. "One of our tops, and we'll all miss you very much."

"Yes, very much Agent P."

"I know it's super hard to say goodbye sometimes Perry, but goodbye and farewell." Karl was now teary eyed and sniffed back tears as he spoke.

"Bye Agent P."

"Goodbye." Then the screen went blank. The platypus sniffed back a tear, and stated to cry.

"Perry." Linda went to console him. "I…" Perry glared at her then ran out of the hideout crying.

"Oh Perry." She looked at her family. "Well, come on; let's go home." They stood up and all of them went home.

When they got back; Perry went to his newspaper bed and laid sadly on it. Tears strolled down his cheek and fell off his bill. Linda knelt down by the sad mammal.

"Perry." She said. "I'm so sorry about your job termination. I know you're depressed, so I'm going to make you your favorite dish, fish." She went in the kitchen to get the bucket of fish.

"Poor Perry." Phineas observed. He went to pet his pet. "It'll turn out at the end pal you see." Then Mitzy went right up to him and slobbered him! Perry rubbed his cheek and stood up madly at the dog.

"Uh oh, this can't be good." Ferb said.

"What make you say that Ferb?" Phineias asked his stepbrother.

"Well judging by Perry's determined face, I say the two animals will brawl in 3…2…1." Right on que Perry attacked the dog, and the two started fighting.

"Whoa Ferb you are amazing." Phineas told him. "Go Mitzy go!" Perry glared at Phineas. "Oops I mean, go Perry!" The platypus smiled and continued pet fighting as he was dragged back in.

"No, no, no!" Linda put the fish bucket down, and pushed back the fighting animals. "Stop, no fighting!" The dog instantly stopped and barked. Linda petted her.

"Good girl." She then stood up and looked mad at Perry. Perry chattered with anger.

_"Perry_!" Perry looked up at her. "Because of your behavior you get no fish tonight except one because of your job." She picked up the bucket and put one of the fish near the platypus. "And we were going to invite you to sleep with us tonight, but know forget it! Honestly Perry, _why_ can't you and Mitzy just get along?" She went back into the kitchen. The dog panted by Perry, Perry eyed her madly.

"Come on girl; let's give you a nice warm batch." The dog agreed and followed the boys. Perry just sighed and collapsed on the newspapers.

The rest of the week; noisy reporters kept going in the Flinn/Fluther household. All of them were there for one purpose, to get the scoop on one specific family member, Perry (And one of them came asking for the bathroom and to get the story.)

Mitzy kept using her innocent charm on the family like when she ate Linda's homemade chocolate cake and made it so Perry was at guilt. Other things she did and blamed Perry were, broke Lawrence's bowling trophy, stolen and ate all the homemade brownies, peed on the carpet, broken Candace's cell phone, broke a very expensive vase, and wrote with blue crayon "I hate my Life" and underneath "Perry did this." all over the wall. All those times the dog got praised with a pat on the head and a snack bone; and Perry got his time-outs and yelled at. The dog snickered; she liked busting this platypus!

Linda sighed in relief as she got rid of another newsperson.

"Another news reporter mom?" Phineas asked. Linda nodded. "Whoa, they keep coming like annoying pests that won't leave you alone." He looked back at his _Go Fish_ game he was playing with Ferb.

"Well that's it, we're moving!" Linda went to the stairs.

_"What_?" The boys dropped their cards socked. "But why mom?"

"Because I'm tired of this exposure, we need to get away so we can continue our lives without any more worries." Candace then came barging in; she was just on her new cell talking to Stacy.

"But mom." She told her mother. "What about our life _here?_ Our friends? Jeremy? I mean we can't take Mitzy along, she's property of the Johnsons."

"I know dear which is why we're giving her back tomorrow when they come back and then we're moving out."

"But mom we need to stay _here_. What about…"

"Friends? You can make new friends and a new boyfriend where're we're moving to."

"_But...but..."_ Linda went upstairs.

"No buts, we're leaving and that's that."

"But mom that's not fair."

"Candace stop complaining, it wasn't my idea to move." She went to her and her husband's room. Candace sighed and looked madly their platypus.

"This is all your fault Perry!" She told him. She marched up to him. "You just _had _to become an agent didn't you?! You _had_ to battle an evil insane guy who might've taken your life?! You thought you could ditch us and thought we won't worry?! I'll tell you mister, now we have to move from our friends because of you! What do you have to say…?"

"Don't blame Perry sis!" Phineas cried. He and Ferb stood in her way. "Please he didn't mean any harm."

"Well who should I blame then?" Candace asked.

"I-I don't know. But Perry's innocent." Candace groaned as she went to pack. Phineas held Perry in his arms and hugged him.

"Don't worry Perry." He told him. "We know this isn't entirely your fault, we still love you no matter what." Perry smiled as Phineas put him down and he and his stepbrother went to go pack.

"I-I can't believe you're really moving Phineas." Isabella said the next morning in the backyard. All of the kids's friends were there to say goodbye until it was time to drop off Mitzy at the Johnson's.

"Yeah, neither can we." Phineas admitted while petting Perry. "But we are, and unforunatly there's no changing that fact."

"I'm going to miss you guys." Baljeet said holding a bag of chips. "Now I have nobody to prevent Buford from snatching my chips away from me."

"That's a real bummer." Buford agreed, he took a chip from Bajeet's bag and ate it, and swallowed it. "

_"Hay_!" Baljeet complained. "You guys are still here and already this bully is already stealing from me!"

"I blame the platypus." he took another chip and devoured it. "Isn't he the one why you're moving? The platypus is completely at fault here." He had another chip.

"No, it's not Perry's fault!" Phineas told him. "He's depressed enough already so I don't blame him."

"Whatever. I still blame him."

_"Phineas_?" Isabella spoke.

_"Yes?"_ Phineas turned around to see Isabella's sad eyes. "Take care." Phineas clenched his fists at his side as he looked like he was about to explode; he looked at his pet.

"Oh, this is all your fault Perry!" His friends and Ferb gasped, they couldn't believe what Phineas was saying! Perry looked at his owner wide eyed.

"If you weren't an agent, this would've never happened! Now I have to leave Isabella and our friends. Candace was right you are a lamemapus, I wish we never had you; I hate you!" Everyone gasped again, Perry looked sad at the ground; Phineas then realized what he just said.

"Perry, I-I didn't mean…" The platypus just looked up madly at him, and then walked away.

"Perry…Perry come back!" It was too late; the platypus didn't listen. Then the boy looked sad at the ground. "Oh what have I done?" Ferb comforted his stepbrother.

"Don't worry." He told him. "It'll come out all right at the end; you'll see."

"Poor Perry." Baljeet said. "And he was an awesome pet too."

"Yeah, poor Perry." Isabella agreed. "I'm going to really miss that special platypus, we all are."

"Well I'm not!" Buford blurted out. "He kinds of deserves it you know?" They all glared at him as he took a bite off of another chip. He looked up. "Ok I miss him, I miss him!" They then looked straight ahead again.

As Perry was collecting his things, he noticed the picture frame of him and his family. Phineas and Ferb were playing with him as the camera clicked. Perry looked at it, the boys ware just so happy! Perry shed back a tear; then he noticed two more separate picture frames; one of Phineas, and one of Ferb. He then remembered Phineias yelling at him and calling him a "lamemapus" He then made a "Hmmmph" noise, and continued packing.

When he was done, he put the bag attached to a stick behind his shoulder; then went outside. He took one last glance at his owners who were playing fetch the ball with Mitzy; then the platypus continued to stroll under the morning sun.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Under the sun, Perry wondered where to go. Should he go and try to live with another family in another city, state, or even outside of the United States? No, the news of him being an agent might've aired all over the world by now; he couldn't put his new family in jeopardy, they might do the same thing to him that Phineas did, he can't risk that again. He was on his own now, without a family to keep him safe from harm; he had to provide safety on his own.

Then he stopped as he remembered something. Wait, he _had_ a 2nd family! He almost forgot about his platypus family with Meredith, Andy, Amy, and Abby. So, he _didn't_ have to live by himself after all! He could go see how his platypus family was doing and protect them from the three anacondas! Now he just had to find them, so he started walking down the street, careful of upcoming cars.

Meanwhile back in the backyard, Mitzy was licking all over Phineas's face after she had fetched a stick in the air. Phineas laughed.

"Okay that's enough girl." Phineas laughed. "_Stop it_!" He then gently pushed the dog of off him and looked at her. "Okay, we got to go make sure Perry's all right." He went to his feet as the dog snuggled his feet. Phineas laughed again.

"I'm serious girl." He told the dog. "Perry!" the boy called the platypus's name. No Perry. "Oh Perry!" He went all around the backyard.

"Well that's weird." He said when he came back. "Perry's not out here. I wonder where he can be. Hmmm, maybe he's inside the house. Ferb help me find him." So the boys went inside to search, Mitzy fallowed.

"Perry, where are you boy? Oh Perry? Mom, have you seen Perry?" Lynda was baking a strawberry pie. She looked at them.

"No." She told them. "I'm afraid I haven't. Have you dear?" She looked at her husband who was drinking coffee while doing the crosswords in the newspapers.

"No I have to say I haven't." He replied. "Why, is he lost?"

"Yeah, we can't find him anywhere."

"Well try again and if you can't find him we'll call the pound and make same flyers." Lynda said.

"Okay mom, come on Ferb!" Lynda put the pie in the oven as the boys went to search some more.

Ten minutes later when Perry still could not be found, the boys decided to check one more place, Candace's room.

"Well Ferb." Phineas told him. "Here we are Candace's room. Think Perry's in here?" Ferb shrugged.

"Well it's worth a shot, after all Candace and Perry get along well together." So the boys entered her room. Stacy was doing her nails as she sat on a pink fluffy chair. They approached her.

"What are you two doing here?" She wanted to know. "Can't you see my nails are being painted?"

"Sis, have you seen Perry anywhere?" Phineas asked her.

"No." She answered. "I haven't seen him, now I'm busy so get out of my room or I'll tell mom."

"Have you searched his bed?" Stacy asked.

"Stacy!"

"We looked everywhere but we can't seem to find him."

"Have you checked his hideout?"

"Stacy! Don't butt into this, Perry's fine!"

"Candace, you need to know what's more important. Nails or the fact that Perry is missing." She put the nail polish in the zip lock bag and zipped it shut.

"Yeah, but Stacy." Stacy ignored her friend and looked at Phineas.

"Perry got terminated from his job almost a week ago."

"Oh poor thing. Well, when was the last time you seen him?"

"Well the last time I seen him was this morning with my friends."

"What did you say to him?"

"I said," Then he looked sad at the floor. "I said he was a lamemapus and I hated him."

"Why did you say that?" Phineas sighed.

"I don't know. I guess I was so mad at moving from Isabella and our friends that I went overboard and blew it. Man, I wished I'd never have said those nasty things. Perry must hate me now."

"Well what do you _think_?" Candace butted in the conversation. "That Perry was just going to be happy that you called him stupid? If I was Perry and you said those to me, I would pack my bags and find someplace else to live. I want a family to say kind stuff to me and forgive my mistakes, and _not_ the opposite." Phineas looked at his sister then back to the floor.

"Yeah you're right. Poor Perry. I feel like a jerk" Then Ferb nudged him.

"What is it Ferb?" he looked at his stepbrother who was holding a piece of paper.

"Hmmm, what's this?" He took the sheet and read it to himself. Then he gasped. "Oh no! What have I done?!"

"_What_?" Stacy asked. "What is it?"

"What does it say?" Candace wanted to know. She, Stacy, and Ferb paid close attention as Phineas read out loud.

"It says 'Dear Phineas and family, I have packed my bag and headed out. I am no longer part of this family; you have said you hated me and a lamapus, I just can't stand that! So I'm going to a place where my new family can respect me for who I am and respect my dreams, not like you all! Sincerely Perry. AKA Agent P (Because you already ruined my dreams, so you might of well want to know my agent name) P.S.S This was all _Mitzy, Mitzy, MITZY'S_ fault, not mine! I'm hoping that I will never see that stupid dog ever again Farewell. P.S. I may never ever come back!'"

"Poor Perry." Stacy said. "If he was in my family, I would have never have done that to him."

"I wish we had our time machine back." Phineas said sadly. "You know, to change what I've done."

"Perry is one smart platypus." Ferb observed. "If he can write that latter in plain English!"

"Well you can never know what your platypus is capable of." Stacy told him. "If he can be a secret agent, he can do anything!"

"Well that's true." Ferb agreed. "There's no telling what that platypus can accomplish."

"_Boys!"_ Lynda called from downstairs. "_Candace_! Time to take Mitzy back to the Johnson's and head out!"

_"But mom_!" The boys headed downstairs.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then?" Stacy said to her friend.

"I guess." Candace dreaded to tell her. "I'll write or tex to you everyday though!"

"Probably tex more then write."

"Yeah right, whatever."

"Well Candace, you were a great friend, and I hope to see you in the near future. Good luck!" With that, the girls shook each other's hands.

"Yeah goodbye."

When Stacy left the room, Candace looked like she might cry. Mitzy barked and went to the door. Candace looked serious as she eyed the happy dog and blocked the dog's path with her foot. The dog stopped and looked up.

_"Hold on missy_!" She sounded mad. "It was _YOU _wasn't it? You really busted Perry and blamed everything on him. He had nothing to do with all of it, he was innocent all those times wasn't he?" Mitzy yapped excitedly in agreement. Candace gasped in shock.

"And you're not one bit sorry are you?" Mitzy yapped again. "I knew it was odd; Perry couldn't have broken my cell phone, it was _you_ all along! You're a trouble maker all right, you have gone _way_ too far this time! You are evil with a capital E! More evil then that loco doctor that Perry fights with. You are evil to the extreme, and _bad, bad, bad!"_ The dog just licked Candace on the cheek. Candace shirked. "I'm telling mom!" The dog then stole Candace's shoe right off her foot and zoomed downstairs. "Oh no you don't missy!" Candace raced after the dog downstairs. "Come back here!"

The two raced downstairs, Candace almost bumping into her mom!

"Whoa, slow down!" She told Candace. "What's the hurry? Did the boys build one last imaginary something and you're going to then show me absolutely nothing but the boys safe and sound?"

"No Mom." Candace told her. "This is even worse."

"What's more worst, Jeremy breaking up with you because we're moving?

"No." Candace said. "Mitzy took my shoe!" Lynda just looked at her.

"Okay." She said in disbelief. "You can help the boys and their friends make flyers for our missing pet, I'd hate to leave him behind. Figures that platypus picked today of all days to run away." She and Candace went into the kitchen to see how the kids were doing. Their printer was printing the last copy of fifty "Have you seen our platypus?' printer papers.

"So how's it going?" She asked them.

"Mom?" Phineas said to her. "Will we ever see Perry again?" He had tears in his eyes. "I feel like a jerk, I didn't mean to make Perry roam. I…I…" He sniffed and wiped away his tears. Lynda went to hug her son.

"There there baby." She consoled him. "It'll be all right; Perry'll come back, you see. We'll find him."

"Do you think he'll ever forgive me mom? What if he hates me and never come back?"  
"He'll forgive you dear, he's smart."

"Well I guess that's true. But still what if…"

"Come on!" Isabella told them all interrupting. "Let's go find Perry before you guys move."

"Ok." Phineas stopped his tears. "Come on everybody, I did something wrong and I won't rest until I fix it, let's find Perry!" The kids all cheered and all of them went outside to put flyers up and search. Lynda just went upstairs to finish packing.

Mitzy dropped the shoe and went outside. Candace rushed to her wet shoe and put it on. She then got out her cell phone to call Stacy about a very urgent problem.

Meanwhile, Perry walked for what seemed like hours before he sat his stick down beside a stone and sat on the stone. He sighed. _Were his siblings in the United States or were they in back in Australia? _He thought weather he should hitch a ride on an airplane to his original continent until he heard something like someone or something kicking a rock from beyond the bushes. He decided to investigate, so he stood up and went to the bushes to take peek. He couldn't believe at what he saw!

For he saw his younger sister Meredith kicking her foot at a gigantic boulder.

"Ow!" Meredith cried as she hurt her foot while kicking. She hopped on one foot. Her sisters and brother were watching.

"Tell me again, _how_ will this train me to be like Perry?" She asked.

"You got to be strong Mer." Amy told her. "Just like our oldest bro."

"Yeah." Abby added. "If Perry can do this, so can you!"

"How do you know Perry can bust in gigantic boulders by kicking them?" Andy wanted to know.

_"Yeah_." Meredith added putting her webbed foot down. "_How_?"

"Because Perry's strong and he can do anything." Amy answered. "Now just continue kicking."

"Yes sis." Meredith looked at the rock, sprang towards it and kicked as hard as she could.

"_Owie_!" She yelped and hopped on one foot again. Amy sighed in disgust.

"Oh boy, this will take _forever._" She muttered to herself watching her sister hop in pain.

That did it! Perry had enough of this and went in.

"I am strong." He admitted, coming towards them. "But I'm not _super _strong!"

_"PERRY_!!!!!!!!" His siblings shouted and all rushed by his side.

"Seriously guys." Perry laughed. " Who do you think I am? _Platypus Chan_?"

""No!" Meredith laughed. "Of course not! So how you doing bro?"

"Yeah!" Andy added excitedly. "Are you kicking humans or animal's butts like there was no tomorrow?"

"How's the agent service treating you Perry?" Abby wanted to know. Perry rubbed her youngest sister's head, making her laugh.

_"PERRY_!" Amy shouted, Perry looked at her. "How's it going? Are you living your dream?"

"Oh it's doing swell." He just said.

"And how about your dream job?" Perry rubbed her sister again, pretending not to hear.

"_PERRY!_!! HOW'S YOUR LIFE AS A SECREAT AGENT???" Perry then looked sad, he knew he had to tell them.

"_Perry?_!" Amy raised her eyebrow.

"I got terminated." He told them sadly. His siblings gasped in horror.

"But Perry." Spoke Meredith. "Why? Why did you get fired, _why?_" Perry looked at her sister's pleading eyes. He sighed and touched her shoulder.

"Because sis, a stupid dog came into my life and tore it apart."

"How did the dog do that Perry?" Abby asked.

"She busted me and showed my owner's mom what I do; she didn't like it, so I got fired from putting the agency on public TV."

"Just like I do!" Amy blurted out. _"Busting_! You know it's what I do best!" They all looked at her. "Ok, sorry. I'll stop talking now!"

"Poor Perry." Abby said to him. "You must be so heartbroken, after all that was your dream job." Perry looked at her then down at the ground.

"Yeah." He agreed. "Why did that stupid dog have to come into our house? _Why, why, why?_ Oh well, we got to leave the past behind us I guess."

"Hey!" Meredith suddenly blurted out and started pulling Perry's hand forward. "Come on bro! We just saw a hilarious vid from a human technology devise. You just got to see this, You'll crack up! Come on!" Perry laughed.

"Meredith, what is this all about? What the hack had gotten you suddenly energized?"

"Just a lame vid." Amy told him, then to Meredith. "Mer, it's not that funny."

"What are you talking about?" Meredith said. "It's hilarious!"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!" Meredith let go of Perry's hand and marched up to Amy, looking mad.

"Yes it is and you know it"

"It's not that funny Mer."

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"That's it! How about we settle this Perry's way?"

"I'd love too." The two were about to fight when Abby stopped them.

"Ok that's enough." She told them. "Cool it, fighting never solves anything."

"It works with Percival." Andy said.

"But, Perry fights all the time." Meredith reminded her sister. "That's how he fights."

"There's a _reason_ I do it." Perry told her. "You can just talk to Amy and handle you conflicts out peacefully, but I can't do that to my human nemesis."

"That's because your talking only sounds like a really low device like the humans use to break the cement to them."

"Well, you got a point there. But, fighting with my bill, hands, feet, tail, and even my fedora is what I do in my job or use to do. That's why I got so interested in it, because of all the action that's involved. There's some times when it's ok to fight turbulent and sometimes not. It just depends."

"Oh, aw right!"

"Just watch the vid Amy." Abby told her. "It'll make Mer happy."

"_Ok, ok_. Show us Mer." The youngest platypus brightened up and ran to a tree. The siblings fallowed. There they saw a laptop on out in the open. It was plugged in the wall of a house.

"This." Meredith spoke to them. "Is a device the humans use to find info, and vids or whatever they're looking for. The humans call it a compu…compu…"

"It's called a laptop." Perry corrected her.

"A laptop?" Meredith asked confused. But the humans called it a computer."

"Technally it's called a laptop." He exclaimed. "Because you can unplug it, it's mobile, and can easily fit on your lap. That's why it's called a laptop."

"Wow Perry." Abby spoke up. "You know better then the humans do!"

"Well yeah, our bro's smart!" Said Andy. "He's knows everything! Sheech, the humans invented the laptop, give it that name, yet they call it a computer? That's pretty wacko if you ask me."

"So Perry, what's that box with the moving pictures that humans watch that persuaded you to be an agent in the first place?" Meredith wanted to know.

"That's called a television set." Perry answered. "TV for short. And they watch it for entertainment, get educated, or if they want to know what's going on in the world. They can also get news from the internet, newspaper, or from a magazine."

"What about the thing on wheels that almost eliminated me?"

"That was a school bus sis. It takes human kids/teens to and from a place called school."

"What's school?"

"A place where human adults called teachers teaches them important stuff. They teach things like math, reading, writing, history, and other stuff they'll need to be smart in order to survive when they become adults. I know this because my owners go to it for nine months every year."

_"Wow_! That hamster was right; you _can_ learn allot from another species. So bro what about…"

"Ok!" Abby interrupted. "I'm sure there's a billion stuff that Perry can tell us about humans; but shouldn't you show Perry the vid Mer?"

"Oh yes!" She piped up. "The video! Perry, you'd going to love this, watch!" She pressed play. On the screen was a video of Dr. D riding on his skateboard in his underwear.

"Hey I've seen this before." Perry realized as Dr. D shouted his line and fell in the toilet.

"You have?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, my old boss Major Monogram showed me."

"Did you laugh?"

"Well I was about too until my boss stopped me."

"He has good taste." Amy said. "Because we both agree, _L.A.M.E!"_

The vid brought Perry back memories when he was still in the agency. Good times, good times! Then he remembered something. He remembered what he had brought along that day, the Universal Delete Button. That made him start wondering, is that invention the key to get rid of this gigantic mess and the key to get his job back? Perry pondered this until Andy nudged him.

"So what made you decide to run away bro?" he asked.

"Oh, one of my owners Phineas called me a lamemapus and said he hated me." The other platypuses gasped.

"Oh Perry. That's terrible!" Abby told him. "We'll never do that to you."

"Yeah!" Meredith added. "You can count on us!"

"Thanks guys.' Perry smiled. "I knew you'll respect me for who I am, that's why I chose to live with you all." His siblings smiled.

"So Perry, any human games we can play?" Andy asked him.

"We can play America's favorite pastime with seaweed."

"How do we play that?" Meredith asked.

"I'll show you, come on!" So he tied some seaweed tightly together into a ball, grabbed a wide stick; and they walked to begin their game of baseball.

"Find anything guys?" Phineas asked meeting back with his friends at Danville Park.

"Sorry Phineas." Isabella told him. "Nothing."

"We have failed." Baljeet said. "We feel so ashamed."

"Ha, ha!" Buford laughed. "You failed, you're a big failure!"

"You didn't find him either Buford. Doesn't that make you a failure?" Buford stopped laughing, and looked at the ground ashamed.

"Guys." Stacy said to them all. "We can do this, just don't give up hope."

"No we can't." Phineas sounded sad again as he welled up tears. "We'll never find him. And if we did, he'll hate me forever. It's hopeless." Candace went to comfort her brother.

Suddenly Dr. D's blimp hovered above them. High winds started as the kids looked up. They screamed as all of them got suck up into the blimp. Then the winds stopped and the blimp flew away.

"Where are we?" Isabella asked when she awoke. She stood up; all of them were in a cage. "Hay, what happened? Who trapped us all in here?" The kids then herd an evil laugh; they all looked as the evil Dr. D walked towards them. They all gasped.

"Who the hack are you?" Stacy wanted to know.

"I'm glad you asked." Dr. D told her. "Well I'm not surprised that you asked. Anyways, I am Dr. Doofenschirz and I…"

"Hey you look familiar." Buford pointed out. "Weren't you on Danville News the other day?"

"Ooh yes, I remember." Baljeet remembered, "He was being interviewed when we saw what Perry does when he mysteriously wanders off."

"I'm flattered I got to be on TV." Dr. D said. "Just imagine me Dr. Doofenschirz on TV! I never got to be on TV before, the camera must love me. I remember when I was a little boy; I always wanted to appear on TV, but nooooo! I was never on TV because my family was poor. We were so poor that we couldn't even afford a television, so as my only entertainment, I had to dress as a gnome and…"

"Um, is this going to end sometime soon?" Isabella interrupted. Then Dr. D started to cry.

"You don't like my sad story!" he wailed.

"No, no." Isabella told him. "We like you stories, well actually we just want to get out of here so can you…"

"I knew it! You don't have the time to listen; you just want to be free! Perry the platypus would've listened to my stories all the way through! Well I guess he was trapped in my traps when I told him, so I guess he had no other chose. But still, it'll make a guy really happy if you'll just listen to his stories! Even Perry knew that!" Dr. D continued crying.

"Um, can we get out?" Buford asked. "Or are you going to continue crying?"

"You kids just don't have the patience to listen to a guy's story do you? You guys just don't have the patience like your pet platypus does, I miss Perry the platypus! Which is why I kidnapped you, you know to fill the void, so I'll have something to remember my nemesis by! Pretty smart huh?"

"Get us out of here!" Phineas yelled. "You'll never take us alive!"

"You rather I take you dead?"

"Uh no."

"Then I got to take you alive. Here, play with this beanie baby platypus and pretends its Perry." He threw in the pink platypus beanie and went away. Phineas grabbed the beanie.

"How can we pretend this is Perry?" He asked. "This is pink and Perry's green."

"Just imagine its green ok kid?" The evil doctor left the room.

"You're not Perry are you?" Then the boy squeezed the beanie. Then a voice box inside the beanie echoed from inside. It made a high pitch giggly sound. The kids shirked,

"Hi, I'm Maurice Sandak's Little Bear! Wanna play?"

"Yeah, that's _defiantly_ not Perry!" He said and threw the beanie into the bars of the cage. He shuddered then put his hands on the bars.

"Ha ha, I _love _you! We're going to be the best of friends; _yup, yup, yup_!"

"Oh Perry." He said. _"WHERE ARE YOU?????"_ Then he burst into tears.

Meanwhile, Meredith has just hit a home run!

"Run Mer, _run!_" Abby shouted as the youngest platypus ran the bases. The others looked up as the ball sailed below Dr. D's blimp.

_"Homerun_!" Meredith yelled when she touched her webbed foot on home_. "Ya-_ _hoo_! Victory!" The others congratulated her when Perry spoke up and went closer.

"Hey hang on a sec, I know that blimp!"

"Wow I get a blimp cheering for me! Just like in professional sports stadium, right Perry? I must be special like that."

"No, it's not a sport blimp! It's my nemesis Dr. Doofenshirz's blimp. I wonder what it is doing here." Then up on the blimp, Perry saw Dr. D walk up and speak in a megaphone.

"If you are out there my friend… I mean nemesis. I have something to tell you. I have kidnapped your kid owners and friends and locked them up in a cage!" Perry was wide eyed as Dr. D laughed evilly. "So if you want to save them, err, save them!" He laughed as he went back inside the blimp. Perry's siblings all gasped in shock.

"Perry, he's taken your human family!" Meredith said. "You got to save them!"

_"Yeah_!" Andy added, kicking, punching, and swishing the air with his tail. "Come on bro, show us your moves!" He looked at Perry who was eyeing the sky. He stopped at what he was doing and looked at his oldest brother. "Bro?"

"Didn't you hear what the insane loco guy said Perry?" Abby wanted to know. "He kidnapped your owners and their friends, aren't you going to take action and rescue them?" Still, the oldest platypus just eyed the sky.

"Well don't just stand there Perry!" Amy told him. "I thought you wanted nothing to do with doing nothing all day, save them!" Perry turned around and walked to where they played baseball.

"Come on guys." He told them. "Let's play ball.

_"What???!!!"_ All of his siblings were shock by this news.

"But, but what about your human friends?" Meredith asked. "Aren't you going to save them?"

"No." Perry answered.

"Perry, _why?"_ Abby asked. "Why won't you save them?"

"Because I don't need to."

"Why Perry?"

"Yeah bro." Andy joined in. "How came?" Perry got irritated and looked at them.

"It's kind of complicated _ok?"_ Perry shouted. "It's just between me and me alone."

"But Perry, why?" Meredith wanted to know. "Why can't you…"

"They made me mad ok Mer?"

"How?"

"You can tell us Per." Abby told him. "You helped us, now we'll help you. Now what's wrong?" Perry looked at the ground.

"I already told you. They called me lame and despise me."

"Perry." Abby said. "I know your owners made you mad, but just because a member of the family yells at you doesn't mean they don't want you. I'm sure he didn't mean it and loves you deep inside."

"No, he did."

"Perry when we're mad at you, we still love you."

"Yeah!" Amy added. "Just like you and me! You might make me pissed at you sometimes, but you're still my bro and I forgive you and I still love you."

"But they called me stupid and hate my legendary gut."

"Perry." Abby said. "Family members are going to be angry at one another at times, you got to just rise above and forgive."

"But, but…"

"What about second chances?" Meredith questioned. "Aren't you going to give him a second chance?" Perry sighed and rubbed her sis's head.

"You're right." He told her. "I got to give them a second chance, thanks Mer."

"You'll welcome!" Perry stopped and looked serious. He looked at his brother and sisters.

"Ok guys." He told them. "Ball's over. Ready to kick butt and see what your brother can do?"

_"Yeah!"_ His siblings cheered.

"Now that's the Perry we know!" Abby said. "Aw right Perry!" They all went to climb up a tree and all hopped and went into the blimp.

"Okay guys." Perry told them when they hid behind some boxes in the room. Phineas and friends were comforting Phineas still moping in the large cage. Dr. Doofenscmirz was checking to see if he had 'evil love' letters on his computer.

"Now when I give the signal, you all…" Perry started telling them. Then Meredith blurted out.

"_HAY! THERE'S YOUR ENEMY PERRY, THE LOCO DUDE! LET'S GO AND…_" Before Meredith could finish, Perry and Amy put their hands over her mouth. They told her to be quiet.

Perry looked to see if they have heard the exciting loud chatter, luckily no one seem to have notice. Perry looked back at them.

"Okay, look like we're safe. Now we know Mer don't…"

"Hey look Perry!" Isabella shouted from inside the cage.

"Meredith!" Perry said at her. "What have I just told you?"

"Perry, I didn't do that."

_"Oh yeah_?! Then who was it?" The other prisoners looked up.

"It's Perry!" Bajeet cried.

_"Perry!"_ Buford said, bumping Bajeet aside. Ferb tapped Phineas, Phineas looked up and felt rejoice when he saw his pet.

_"Perry!"_ Dr. D logged off and went towards them.

"What's all the racus about?" Dr. D. ordered to know. "Can't you see I'm trying to find love over the internet?" Then he noticed Perry.

"Oh hi normal Platypus." He turned back to the kids. "Anyways, it's really rude to…."

"That's Perry!" Isabella interrupted. Then he looked back at Perry, imagined his fedora on his head, and jumped back.

_"Perry the platypus_?" Perry looked at all of them as they each shouted his name. Then Meredith shouted out and jumped up excitedly.

_"Meredith!_" Perry eyed her.

"Meredith, you're not helping." He told her. Meredith was back on ground.

"Sorry!"

"What are you doing here?" Dr. D asked him. "I thought you got terminated from your job." He then grabbed a remote with a red button. "Never mind about that. Ha, ha, I have you now!" He pressed the button, but nothing happened. He tried again, still nothing. He kept trying.

_"What the? Gosh darn it,_ now why won't this lousy contraption work?" Perry rolled his eyes.

"Ah no offence evil insane guy." Isabella told him. "But isn't that the garage opener?" Dr. D looked at her.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Isabella pointed to the remote. Dr. D looked at it. At the top was a taped strip of paper that read 'Garage Opener'. Dr. D sighed.

"I label my stuff, yet the garage opener still haunts me, oh boy!" He threw it aside laughing guilty. "I knew that!" Buford rolled his eyes.

_"Sure you did_!" He said starcasicly. "You know you're not that bright are you? Even Perry's smarter then you and he's a platypus. How do you live with yourself?"

"You're right." Dr. D agreed looking ashamed. "This is all so embarrassing. But I won't be made into a fool any longer!" He grabbed the remote and pressed the button. _"Good bye, Perry the Platypus_!"

"_Garage Opener!"_ Isabella told him. Dr. D looked at it and threw it away. He began looking in his packets.  
"Now where is my 'destroy Perry' button?" He pulled out his garage opener again and threw it aside. "I know I have it somewhere_, hang on_!" Perry rolled his eyes, and attacked his enemy, he fell to the floor. _"Ow!_ Perry not in front of the children!" Perry went on his nemesis's soldiers, and pecked him a few times with his bill. "_Ow, ow!_ Perry, not now. There are children present!" Perry then stepped aside; Andy went up to Dr. D.

"There may be kids here bulb." He said then punched and kicked him in the jaw. "But we don't care, all we want is action!" Then it was Abby's and Amy's turn, when Dr. D stood up and backed away; the two put their tails together behind him, causing him to trip, accidentally freeing the kids. The kids cheered and ruched towards the platypuses. Phineias picked up Perry and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Perry, you saved us! I love you and always will!" He then placed him on the ground and looked at him.

"Oh Perry, I'm real sorry. I didn't mean what I told you. The truth is I love you for who you are and always will. Can you ever forgive me?" Perry pretended to think about this.

"He's not going to forgive you!" Bajeet said. "He'll hate you forever, it's hopeless!"

"Oh Perry!" Phineas grabbed the platypus's ankles and cried. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I just want you back!" The boy cried and cried. Perry smiled and hugged the boy in return.

"Oh Perry, you _do_ forgive me!" Phineas hugged his pet as well. "Now that's my platypus, I love you Perry." The others awed at the sight, even Dr. D.

"Aw isn't that sweet?" Dr. D observed. "My arch nemesis and his owner hugging, how touching! It's making me want to cry!" Dr. D blew on some tissues that he had with him.

Perry then went and did one last kick at his enemy's jaw. The evil doctor fell to the floor and rubbed his cheek as all but Meredith went towards the exit of the blimp (that just landed.)

"Hey come back!" Dr. D stood up. "You'll pay for that! Now where is that button?" He checked his pockets until he saw Meredith offering him the remote. She chattered (_here!)_ Dr. D grabbed it from her.

"Uh, thanks!" Meredith went away. "Now, I have you all!" He pressed the button and realized it was the garage opener. Dr. D fell to his Knees.

_"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! CURSE YOU GARAGE OPEANER! CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS AND OTHERS, CURSE YOU ALL!!!!!"_

The others laughed and when Meredith joined them, exited the blimp.

Several weeks later, all was back to normal. Perry's platypus family went back to their burrow, Mitzy was back at the Johnson's, Perry had his job back, the family didn't move, and they all had forgotten this mess thanks to the Universal Delete Button. Best of all, Perry was safe and he'll always remember that his family (platypus or human) will always be by his side and love him no matter what. Perry smiled, all of his troubles were over and nothing could spoil this moment.

_"Mom_!" Perry heard Candace call to her mother. "Jeremy and family are going to New York for three weeks! Can we pet sit their dog I mean Suzy's dog?" Perry then froze as he heard that.

"Of course sweetheart!" The platypus heard Lynda say. "Suzy's poodle is welcome anytime!"

"Thanks mom!" Perry fainted in the green grass.

"Hmmmm, what's wrong with Perry?" Phineas asked his step brother. Ferb shrugged.

"I guess Perry is just dying to have Suzy's dog here for 3 weeks."

**The End**


End file.
